This project uses enzymes as catalysts to prepare natural products. Current work centers on synthesis of nucleoside derivatives (especially ATP, UTP, GTP, CTP), the nicotinamide cofactors (NAD, NADH), and ribose glucose derivatives. Development of efficient and economical methods for cofactor regeneration is a particular object of the work.